


Arachnids and ice

by Katerobber



Series: More spider than you would think [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Blooded, Prompt writing, Snowball Fight, slightly guilty Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is cold blooded in the middle of a snowball fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnids and ice

**Author's Note:**

> For storm fire

"Hey that's not fair." Clint yelled as he lobbed another snowball over the bank. "Super strength shouldn't be allowed."

"Hey relax Clint, I got this." Peter smirked and causally threw a webbing over his snowball. 

"What?" The archer hardly had time to ask before the snow/webbing ball was flying through the air. It landed with a splat and a careful peek over the banking revealed a rather stuck together Thor and Cap. 

"What trick is this friend Clint?" Thor called as he fought to escape the tangly mess. 

"It's a bit of webbing." Peter laughed. He then made to get up but stopped at Clint's smirk. 

"Do you guys surrender?" He shouted and gathered a just in case they didn't snowball. 

"Yeah" Steve answered and a ripping sound was heard. "Uh Peter do you think you could get us out of this?" 

"Of course." The teenager popped up and swayed for a split second. He was righted again almost instantly and waded forward through piles of snow. 

He clambered over the two blondes rather impressive fortress. There he was met by the sight of them stuck together by the shoulders with Thor's hand also trapped near Steve's stomach. 

With a quick laugh he dove into the mess and tugged just right at the webs. They fell away and into the snow but the sticky residue slathered all their clothes. 

Peter reached out and plucked a fly away strand of stickiness off of Caps shirt. He was stopped there though when his fingertips brushed Steve's arm. 

"Wow your hands are cold Peter. Are you okay?" He carefully placed his own fingers over Peter's to compensate for the cold. 

"Yeah I'm fine." 

"What's wrong?" Clint came trudging in.

"Peters freezing.""Steve said simply. 

"Im not freezing, it's just a bit cold out here." The teenager pulled his hand from the captains and placed it in his pocket. He wavered again as he did so. 

"Are you sure you're fine?" Clint questioned. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Peter muttered and took a deep breath. As he did a small tide of blackness washed over his vision and his boots stumbled across ice. The darkness clouded over completely and he vaguely registered Thor shouting his name. 

Later he woke up swaddled in about twenty blankets and in the hottest room he'd ever been in. "I think he's waking up." A slightly familiar voice murmured. 

Groggily he pried open his eyelashes and looked around. Mysteriously he was now in one of the spare rooms of Stark Tower with the heat obviously on full blast. Bruce was leaning slightly over him while Steve and Clint hung in the back ground. 

"Hmmph" he groaned. 

"Hello Peter." Bruce smiled. 

The spider blinked in return. "Do you remember what happened?" The doctor continued. 

"Snowball." Peter mumbled. "Lot of snow" 

"Yeah" Cap agreed sheepishly. 

"A lot of snow for someone cold blooded." Bruce said. 

"What?" Peter sat up more. "I thought that was only in reptiles and arachnids." 

"Well you are part spider." Bruce shrugged, "I examined your blood and internal temperature, it's exactly like a cold blooded creature." 

"So snow nearly killed me?" Peter muttered. 

"In a way yes." Bruce nodded. 

"Sorry bout that Peter." Clint spoke. 

"It's alright." Peter tugged off one of the blankets. 

"We really are sorry Peter." Steve added. "Thor is actually out buying you a midguardin cloak of warmth." 

Peter laughed a bit. "Im not gonna be the person to tell him that it won't work." 

Bruce laughed a long and soon all of them were chuckling. "Just no more snowball fights okay Peter?" Steve asked. 

"Alright" Peter settled back into the pillows. He could live with that. Especially when Bruce had to explain what a cold blooded midguardin creature was to Thor.


End file.
